The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for automatic staining at least one tissue sample accommodated on a slide by applying reagents in a sequence according to a staining protocol, wherein at least one slide may be provided in a slide rack.
This application relates to the field of sample processing systems and methods of processing samples. The present invention may be directed to the automated processing, treatment, or even staining of samples arranged on carriers, such as microscope slides, and in some embodiments, directed to the continuous or batch processing of samples and carriers, as well as washing elements of a sampling system. Embodiments may further relate to control systems for sample processing and data acquisition, data maintenance, and data retrieval for sample processing. Applications to which the present invention may especially relate include immunohistochemistry, in-situ hybridization, fluorescent in-situ hybridization, special staining, and microarrays, as well as potentially other chemical and biological applications.
Sample processing in immunohistochemical (IHC) applications and in other chemical and biological analyses may require one or a number of various processing sequences or protocols as part of an analysis of one or more samples. The sample processing sequences or protocols may be defined by the individual or organization requesting an analysis, such as a pathologist or histologist of a hospital, and may be further defined by the dictates of a particular analysis to be performed.
In preparation for sample analysis, a biological sample may be acquired by known sample acquisition techniques and may comprise, for example in IHC applications, tissues generally or even in some applications one or a plurality of isolated cells, such as in microarray samples, and may be presented on a sample carrier such as a microscope slide. Furthermore, the sample may be presented on the carrier variously and potentially in some form of preservation. As one example, a sample such as a layer or slice of skin may be preserved in formaldehyde and presented on a carrier with one or more paraffin or other chemical layers overlying the sample.
Immunologic applications, for example, may require processing sequences or protocols that comprise steps such as deparaffinization, target retrieval, and staining, especially for in-situ hybridization (ISH) techniques. Previously, in some applications, these steps may have been performed manually, potentially creating a time-intensive protocol and necessitating personnel to be actively involved in the sample processing. Attempts have been made to automate sample processing to address the need for expedient sample processing and a less manually burdensome operation. However, such previous efforts may not have fully addressed the needs for an automated sample processing system. Previous efforts to automate sample processing may be deficient in several aspects that prevent more robust automated sample processing, such as: the lack of sufficient computer control and monitoring of sample processing; the lack of information sharing for processing protocol and processing status, especially for individual samples; the lack of diagnostic capabilities; and the lack of real-time or adaptive capabilities for multiple sample batch processing.
Past efforts at automated sample processing for samples presented on carriers such as slides, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,861 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,091, have not afforded the various advantages and other combinations of features as presented herein.
The tissue samples may be prepared before the staining can be performed. The tissue slides may be subjected to a pretreatment process depending on the type of staining process that may be performed on the tissue. This pretreatment could include a deparafinization or a target retrieval. The preparation of the tissues on the slides may often be carried out manually in the laboratory before they are loaded into the automatic staining instrument. This pretreatment may include immersing the slide in a buffer or other types of processing liquid for a predetermined amount of time and temperature.
However, this manual preparation may be cumbersome and the pretreatment may be insufficient, since it may be critical that the amount of time and the temperature of the liquid must be observed very precisely in order to achieve the correct pretreatment result.